


The Past is a Story

by AnitaAlways



Series: GoBots/Transformers Prime AU [1]
Category: Machine Robo | GoBots, Transformers: Prime
Genre: All the GoBots are sad, Gen, Leader-1 got screwed over, So did Cy-Kill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaAlways/pseuds/AnitaAlways
Summary: It tells us all who we are.It robs us of glory and leaves us with nothing but scars.Don't the GoBots know it. These are their stories.
Series: GoBots/Transformers Prime AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736845
Kudos: 1





	1. The Crown

The crown is a cruel master. 

It demands that you cast aside all loves, all fears, all cares. 

It demands that you be willing to fight, to abandon, to accept hardship. 

It demands that you never show pain or sorrow. 

How do I know? 

I wear it. 

It demanded I accept it when my people voted me in. 

It demanded I refuse to help the planet of our enemies when they came under attack. 

It demanded I order our people to look like the very invaders we chased off. 

It demanded I evacuate our planet when the invaders came back. 

It demanded I leave my husband and half my people when they wanted to fight. 

It demanded I discard my old name and call myself Leader-1. 

It demanded I hide on Earth. 

It demanded I await the renegades on my planet and guard this one. 

It demanded I pretend to be stoic and strong. 

And I did it all. 

I had to. 

The crown is a cruel master. 

It demands that you cast aside all loves, all fears, all cares. 

It demands that you be willing to fight, to abandon, to accept hardship. 

It demands that you never show pain or sorrow. 

How do I know? 

I wear it.


	2. Dead

My wife is dead. 

If I had to guess when it happened, it was when the crown was placed upon her head. 

I loved the strong, brave Air Force head. 

The heartless Queen who refused to help a potential ally against a common enemy? 

The cruel tyrant who demanded that our people wear suits of armor? 

That looked like our enemies? 

Because of toxicity we had a plan for? 

The spineless coward who ordered us to  _ run _ when the Decepticons came back? 

I don’t know her. 

And I despise her. 

The half of our people who followed her betray our planet. 

We went renegade to protect it. 

So our planet was made waste. 

So what? 

We still drove them away. 

But justice must be served. 

The “Guardians,” as they call themselves, have gone to this blue planet. 

It’s bigger than ours, though primitive. 

Not worth protecting, not like our planet was. 

And they can’t protect it. 

Not from Cy-Kill, leader of the Renegades. 

I will avenge our planet and my wife. 

Because my wife is dead, and a coward took her place. 


End file.
